1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to animal food products, and more particularly to animal food products for domestic, exotic and companion animals. Specifically, the present invention relates to an improved animal food product and composition enhanced with Garcinia mangostana L. (“Mangosteen”) or Mangosteen dietary fiber.
2. Background
Animal Food Products
Animal food products designed for domestic animals, livestock, or pets, and particularly companion animals, such as dogs and cats, are generally and preferably prepared as full-feeding foods, which means that the particular composition contains all the necessary nutrients and supplements needed to maintain the health and vigor of the pet. The food composition is balanced in nutrition so that a diet limited to that particular feed will fulfill all of the pet's nutritional needs. Such food products are achievable in two ways. First, industry guidelines, as set and monitored by the Association of American Feed Control Officials (AAFCO), are provided in order to ensure a proper balance of nutrients; and second, each animal food product is actually tested in its specific formulations in appropriate feeding studies.
The typical ingredients contained within a pet food formulation are protein, carbohydrates, fat, vitamins and minerals. Each of these is present in varying percentages by weight of the specific formulation or composition, sufficient to meet the complete nutritional requirements of the pet. In addition, other ingredients may be added depending upon the specific needs of the animal for which the food is intended.
A wide variety of different animal food formulations are commercially available. Most include either wet or dry type products. The definition of wet or dry is derived from the percentage of water existing in the formulation by weight. Typically, such animal food formulations are designed to be consumed by any breed. In the past, the nutrients or ingredients in these formulations are not typically designed to provide specific advantages to a pet if desired or needed. Recently however, animal food formulations have been designed with a specific goal in mind. Many animal food formulations available on the market today are specialized in that they may cater to animals of different ages, different breeds, or those with certain needs, such as obesity, bone loss, etc. Other formulations address different energy requirements among animals. An additional segment of the animal food market incorporates differences in ingredient usage or product form, which tend to lend themselves to more attractive tastes or varieties.
Garcinia mangostana L. 
Garcinia mangostana L. (“Mangosteen”) is an evergreen tree about ten to twenty-five meters tall. Mangosteen fruit is often called “Queen of Fruits” due to its pleasant flavor. The mangosteen fruit is round with slightly flattened ends and is about 6 to 7 cm in diameter. It has a smooth thick, firm rind that is pale green when immature and dark purple or red-purple when ripe. Enclosed by the rind is the edible pulp in four to eight white segments. Some fruits have no seeds (seedless) while others have 1-5 fully developed seeds.